


The Boys Who Kiss And Bite

by Edoro



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Flogging, Genital Torture, M/M, Whipping, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoro/pseuds/Edoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros/Gamzee D/s, with genital flogging and xeno, written for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boys Who Kiss And Bite

Tavros closed the last cuff around Gamzee’s ankle, running his nails along the sole of his foot as he drew his hand away, and stepped back to view his handiwork. Gamzee lay on his back, hands drawn up above his head and cuffed to the bed. The slim steel bar spreading his legs apart was anchored similarly, with chains running from the same hooks his ankle-cuffs locked into to the slats of the headboard. Gamzee was flexible and bent easily enough, spread easily, but Tavros had taken steps to insure that this started out uncomfortable and moved on to painful the longer he was held there. 

He looked completely gorgeous, grey skin light against the black sheets and already flushed indigo all the way down his chest, marked here and there with mottled old bruises and intense newer ones, shoulders and neck scratched and bitten and bleeding from when Tavros just couldn’t quite hold himself back earlier. Starting off slow was good in theory, but once Gamzee was in his lap and baring his throat and making all those softly needy noises the second Tavros’ teeth nicked him, it was almost impossible to keep from tearing into him. For all that Tavros knew he could be as vicious as anyone, he had a way of making himself look so vulnerable a troll couldn’t help but want to hurt him.

It was hard to get much more vulnerable than this. Naked, on his back, arms chained and legs spread as far apart as they could go, all the soft and defenseless parts of his body on display. In a way it was perverse, to have brought a highblood so low, but mostly all Tavros could think about was how overwhelmingly he pitied the man in front of him, how beautiful he looked weak.

Gamzee craned his head to look at Tavros, eyes lidded and lust dazzled, and gave him a slow smile. “Like what you’re all seeing?”

“Oh, yes, I definitely like it very much.” And Gamzee liked that he liked it, too, liked being on display like this. It was obvious from the throaty, satisfied purr in his voice alone, not to mention the way his nook was already exposed, blooming open like a flower, seedflap pulled back and flushed, wet skin open to the cool air, along with the first few inches of his bulge. It twisted against itself slowly, almost lazily. There was no urgency yet.

“How about you get your hands all up on it, then, my brother?” 

“Maybe, or maybe I want to keep looking, because you look just, frankly, amazing like this.” But he reached out and ran a hand slowly down Gamzee’s leg, from ankle to knee to thigh, and then leaned in to kiss the side of his knee. “Actually, though, I have something else that I’d really like to do, with you all tied up the way you are right now, that I’ve been thinking about for a while and I am imagining you’ll really enjoy, probably.” 

Gamzee chuckled. “I am all kinds of motherfucking down for that noise, sure. Lay it the fuck on me.”

“Haha, that’s pretty funny, that you said that, considering what it actually is, and I think you’ll understand why I find that humorous, shortly, when you deduce it as well...” Sometimes his mouth got going and he couldn’t make it stop, even when it said embarrassing things. Seeing Gamzee naked and splayed out like a dish for him to pick over at his leisure tended to make him a little stupid.

Tavros turned away and went to rummage through the toychest, which was not actually the name that had managed to stick - Dave called it something different and obnoxious every time, usually with the words ‘alien horrorfuck’ in there somewhere, and Gamzee seemed to be in a contest with himself to see who could come up with the most ridiculous and embarrassing name for it and just how many times they could use the word ‘fuck’ or ‘miracle’- but the only one he could think without blushing too much. What he wanted was right on top, of course. He’d laid it out earlier, breathless and almost sick with anticipation. 

He took it in his hand and turned back, keeping it down by his side so Gamzee couldn’t see. He was trying to look, but didn’t exactly have the best angle of sight, and Tavros kept it hidden with his body.

“No peeking. That’s a, uh, violation of the rules. You’ll definitely figure it out, pretty quickly, if you just be a good boy and let me show you.” Tavros still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of saying things like that without blushing, and wasn’t sure he would, but he didn’t really mind. Gamzee wasn’t going to laugh at him for stuttering or getting flustered, and anyway, even if it was embarrassing, the way Gamzee’s whole body sort of tightened up and shivered at the phrase ‘good boy’ made it worth it.

“Close your eyes,” Tavros said, and waited until Gamzee had. Then he shifted his grip on the crop and reached out, running just the very tip of it down along Gamzee’s leg the way he’d done with his hand earlier. Gamzee shivered again, skin puckering up in gooseflesh, and made a faintly questioning noise, but didn’t open his eyes. “Good, uh, keep them closed, until I say you can open them again, alright?”

At first he’d had reservations about this...whole thing, all of this, but now Tavros honestly couldn’t understand why. It had taken a lot of convincing, a lot of Gamzee begging and very earnestly telling him he _wanted_ it, trying to explain that it would feel _so motherfucking good, Tav, please_. Sometimes Tavros wished he could go back in time and show his past self this: Gamzee spread out like an unwrapped present in front of him, eyes closed, head back, his entire body singing with the tension of suspense, of not knowing what Tavros was about to do, but still held open and loose and trusting for him. He wished he could show himself the nervous flex of Gamzee’s hands, the curl of his toes, the way his breathing sped up as the tip of the crop made its slow way down the inside of his thigh.

If he’d been able to see this, he wouldn’t have been able to acquiesce quickly enough.

He reached the end of Gamzee’s leg and ran it slowly over his nook, then up along the curling length of his bulge, and then drew it away again. Gamzee twitched, like he didn’t know whether to arch up for more or settle back against the mattress. Tavros stayed still for a long moment, not breathing, his stomach twisting with the same almost nauseous feeling of excitement that it always did right before he did this.

The first blow was a quick and loose flick of his wrist. The tip of the crop snapped against the inside of Gamzee’s thigh, right where it met his body, on the comparatively thicker skin of his seedflap. Gamzee jerked hard, a startled yelp escaping him, and his eyes flew open.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he said, almost reverently, and squeezed them shut again. “Fuck, sorry.”

Tavros couldn’t help laughing. His expression was like a wiggler who’d gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I, uh, think that I probably am going to have to punish you, for that,” he murmured, voice pitched as low as he could get it without just feeling silly. It still felt a little ridiculous, but made Gamzee’s breath catch. “Since I definitely did not give you permission to open your eyes, like you just did.”

“Yeah. Sorry, yeah, you’re gonna have to motherfucking put all kinds of punishment on me.” It was very nearly a plea. Tavros shivered, a sudden wrench all the way down what’s left of his spine, and very nearly dropped the riding crop.

“I think that maybe it defeats the point, if you want me to do it.” But he shifted his grip again, steadied it, and this time gave a good, solid thwap right across the opening of Gamzee’s nook. 

He jerked again, eyes staying firmly shut this time, and reflexively tried to draw his knees together. The chains on his cuffs jangled and the bar shook, but it was stronger than him and kept them helplessly apart.

Tavros hit him there again, watching with fascination as the purple flush deepened. He did it a third time, harder, and could actually see the muscles spasming under the pain. The next blow was a little higher, up on the inside of the other thigh. Tavros brought up a series of little purple welts there, raised marks that would be deep, dark bruises later, the kind that made Gamzee shiver when he kissed them.

Gamzee’s bulge visibly squirmed at every blow. He gave it a gentle tap, almost tentatively. It was the most fragile part of him and while hitting it drew a sensually rewarding whine out of Gamzee, Tavros knew it wouldn’t be very hard to cause him a serious injury. He considered leaving it alone, but the way it shuddered and curled around the crop when he hit it, leaving slick indigo smears on the dark leather, changed his mind. He worked his way all the way up the underside of it, observing the way it flushed and bruised - so much deeper and brighter than his nook, and quicker too - in a way that felt almost weirdly clinical. 

An urge hit him to lean down and lick it, see if he could taste blood, or if being hit like this had made the skin hotter. It looked like it, flushed brighter than he’d ever seen any part of Gamzee before, but he kept his distance, not touching Gamzee with anything but the crop. Once he’d gotten all the way up and then back down the length of Gamzee’s bulge, Tavros turned his attention back to his nook, trying out different pressures and angles.

Soon the entire area between Gamzee’s legs was bruised and raw and bright with purple welts. It almost hurt to look at, but it was obvious Gamzee was enjoying it. At first he’d gasped out Tavros’ name with every hit, pleading for more, but now he was just moaning, almost _keening_ , wordless and hurt and desperate for more. Caught between wanting to rock his hips up into the pain and draw away from it, his whole body shook, hands jerking senselessly at the cuffs and toes curling so hard Tavros knew his feet would be sore afterwards, muscles jumping in his thighs and stomach. Even the gentlest taps made him jerk and cry out with how tender the delicate skin was.

Gamzee was, at that moment, the most exquisitely attractive thing Tavros had ever seen. If he’d still had his own bulge and nook, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep up his concentration, not with the way they’d be wet and hot and throbbing with unfulfilled need. As it was, there was a fire building up in his stomach, shooting sparks all through him, into his chest and up his spine and out to every part of him, and it was getting hard enough to concentrate.

But he kept going, trying to mostly ignore the insistent lust curling in his gut, because more than anything else, he wanted to hear Gamzee make more noises like that. He wanted to make Gamzee _scream_.

An idea occurred to him, one of the ones that made his heart pound and his breath catch in his throat with how terribly perfect it was. Tavros let his arm drop, only noticing when he stopped how the muscles in his back and shoulder burned, how hard he was breathing. Gamzee kept squirming, _writhing_ , whining plaintively when he realized another blow wasn’t forthcoming.

“Tav,” he managed to get out, the word too loose and long and mostly swallowed up in a whimper. “Tav, fuck, Tav, please, don’t fucking stop, please.”

“I’m not,” Tavros promised, his own voice almost as breathless. “Just a second.” He was fighting with himself the way he did sometimes, when something sounded so good but also like it might be too much. They hadn’t actually found _anything_ that was ‘too much.’ Tavros kind of suspected that Gamzee would happily let him do anything just short of actually murdering him and thoroughly enjoy it, but he still worried about really, seriously, permanently hurting his matesprit.

He won himself over and raised the crop again, pausing to steady his hand before bringing it down. Fast, and turned so the edge hit the base of Gamzee’s bulge, and hard enough that it drew a thin line of blood instead of blood-bright skin or a welt.

Gamzee screamed and went still with the shock of it, no longer squirming but trembling hard enough to shake his chains. Tavros did it again, and again, drawing a ladder of thin little bloody lines up along the underside of Gamzee’s bulge, and he screamed every time, hips jerking hard, until he came, shuddering and sobbing out “ _Tavros_ ”.

Tavros dropped the crop and climbed onto the bed, walking on his knees to kneel in front of Gamzee. With a trembling hand he reached down and fumbled for the catch that would pop out the modesty plate on his legs and then the button that would swivel out the mechanical bulge Equius had built him. 

Actually building a functional prosthetic had been more of a challenge than Tavros had anticipated. A normal bulge simply wasn’t going to happen; Equius had sat him down and explained in entirely too graphic detail all the reasons it couldn’t work and how badly it could go wrong, until Tavros had been ready to just call the whole idea off. Then Equius had had the idea of basing it off of his musclebeast art. A mammalian phallus could be created as a solid piece and was roughly compatible with a troll’s nook.

It had taken a while to talk him down from something grotesquely huge, but Tavros was satisfied with the final product. It worked, which was at first his only real concern. Equius had even managed to install rudimentary nervous system connections into it. The sensation he got was only barely adequate, really, but enough that he could feel the last few spasms of Gamzee’s orgasm as he pushed into his abused nook.

The fact that it was based off of an _animal_ had at first been a source of shame but quickly become one of pleasure instead. It made Tavros feel strong and virile, not to mention how satisfying it was to see Gamzee debasing himself like that, panting and squirming and desperate to be fucked like a common animal in heat.

Tavros growled as he fucked Gamzee, rutting hard against him, pounding into him with fast strokes of his hips, gripping onto his thighs for leverage. Every thrust pushed Gamzee up against the headboard and drew a low, sobbing moan out of him. He was shaking too hard to press back, but he didn’t move away, either, just laid there and let himself be used.

“I love you,” Tavros told him breathlessly, voice a low, rolling growl. “I love you and I pity you so much. You’re so beautiful, you’re so gorgeous, you look so good like this, like a toy, like, like, like you were built for me to tie you up and hurt you and _ravage_ you, god, Gamzee, _Gamzee_...” He went on, mostly babbling, even though he knew full well Gamzee couldn’t understand and he barely even knew what he was saying. As his pleasure mounted the flow of words grow more disjointed but didn’t stop. It was mostly just noise by the time he came, syllables and half words and vague thoughts all tumbling out of his mouth as he moaned, shuddering through his orgasm.

Tavros’ hands were shaking almost too badly to unlock the cuffs and gently lower Gamzee’s legs to the bed. Standing wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. The prosthetics were a little unsteady on the best days and right then he didn’t even want to try, so he rolled the bar, cuffs still attached, off the edge of the bed and hoped he remembered not to step on it later. 

The handcuffs gave him more trouble, enough that Gamzee noticed his fumbling and glanced up at him, but he still had that distant look in his eyes that showed he wasn’t quite all present and accounted for yet. Tavros got them eventually and gave himself a few moments slumped against Gamzee, head turned awkwardly to nuzzle against his collarbones.

They couldn’t fall asleep there. They’d done it before, with Tavros too shaky to trust himself walking and Gamzee checked out mentally as well as physically, and the results were never pretty. The nightmares weren’t worth avoiding the inconvenience of moving.

So, sighing, Tavros gathered Gamzee up and staggered both of them the three feet to the recuperacoon, unceremoniously dumping Gamzee in before sliding in himself. Safely floating in sopor slime, he hugged Gamzee close, pulling his matesprit tight against his chest.

He’d started crying at some point near the end there. Tavros kissed his wet cheeks and wiped the watery indigo tear trails away, smiling fondly. That had scared him the first time it happened, made him sure he’d gone too far and Gamzee was going to hate him; his fear had only been compounded by the way Gamzee wouldn’t speak, the way he just lolled limply against Tavros, like he was higher than Tavros had ever seen him more than once or twice. It had passed, though, and once he’d been able to speak he’d muzzily explained that no, it was all good, it was motherfucking the most wicked tits miracle he’d ever done part of, this thing Tavros had done all up to him, and everything was good.

Gamzee rolled over in his arms and snuggled against him, face pressed into the crook of his neck. “Mmm.” He was still shaking a little, but not nearly as badly as he had been.

Tavros stroke his hair. “Love you. And, uh, that was really, really excellent, and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did, which was a large amount.”

“Mm.” 

Tavros let his eyes slide shut and his weariness wash over him. In the morning he’d need to make sure nothing was more seriously injured than a few hours of sleep in the slime would heal, and probably help Gamzee work out some knots in his feet and legs, but right then neither of them needed to worry about anything.


End file.
